deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Android 18 vs. Tier Harribel
Android 18 vs. Tier Harribel is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Android 18 from the Dragon Ball Z series, and Tier Halibel from the Bleach Series. Description Dragon Ball Z vs. Bleach. It's a battle between two beautiful, and deadly blondes that were originally an antagonist toward the heroes, but end up either becoming an ally, and even a friend toward said heroes, or just redeeming themselves afterward. Interlude Wiz: To those who say that all blondes are idiots, you are clearly talking out of your asses. Boomstick: It's pretty obvious that have they never encountered these beautiful blonde babes, as not only are they intelligent, but even deadly. Android 18, the blonde cyborg. Wiz: And Tier Harribel, former 3rd Espada, and ruler of Hueco Mundo. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Android 18 Wiz: Dr. Gero was one of the key scientists and inventor in the Red Ribbon Army. His main assignment was to create weapons for the army to both conquer the world, and acquire the Dragon Balls. Boomstick: That is, until a young child named Goku, and his friends arrived and took out their commanders, and leaders. After the Army was disbanded, Gero went into hiding, trying to find some way to get his revenge on the young hero. And in a decade or so, Gero finally came up with a weapon to finally get his revenge on Goku; The Androids. Wiz: But in this case we are going about the only female member of the Androids; Android 18. Android 18: You better get out of here while you still can. Trunks: So you can gang up on my friend again? Boomstick: Oh, I bet she would love to "gang up" on Trunks' friends, if you know that I mean.... Wiz: I think everyone knows what you mean. Anyway, before she was turned into an android, 18 was originally known as Lazuli. That is, until one day, she and her twin brother Lapis were kidnapped and were forced into experimentation. Boomstick: Their bodies were physically altered with cybernetic modifications, which granted them Superhuman abilities, like strength, endurance, durability, speed, flight, and energy blasts. Wiz: With that, Lapis and Lazuli were no more, and were given the codenames; Android 17, and Android 18 respectively. Unfortunately, because 17 and 18 were kidnapped, and were forced to undergo mechanical experimentation, the two planned on killing their creator when they had the chance. Boomstick: Realizing what they were planning, Gero sealed the two in capsules, and left them there until it was time to send them to destroy Goku. And in three years after Frieza and his father were killed, Dr. Gero decided to release the Androids. Wiz: Unfortunately though, things didn't turn out so well. By the time the Androids were released, Goku had already died from an incurable heart disease, and the make matters worst, the Androids murdered their creator for both revenge, and the fact that he knew how to shut them down permanently. Boomstick: And because Goku was already dead, and they had nothing better to do, 17 and 18 decided to have fun........ by performing mass genocide! With that, the Androids effortlessly murdered the Z-Fighters, and wiped out a huge majority of humanity, with only an adult Gohan, and a young child name Trunks still standing, along with a few others.... well, that is, until they murdered Gohan, which made Trunks pissed, resulting in him turning Super Saiyan. Wiz: And people, that was just the original timeline. Thinking he had found a solution, Trunks decided to travel back in time to prevent the Androids from emerging, and save Goku's life from said heart disease. Boomstick: And to make a long story short, the Androids were awaken, and murdered their creator like before. But unlike their original counterparts, the Androids were less genocidal per se, and more of the "we want to have some fun before we find and kill Goku." OH, and they had another Android as their bodyguard. Wiz: And for a while, they did have their equivalent of fun.... until Cell showed up to absorb 17 and 18 to achieve perfection. And after witnessing 17 getting absorbed by Cell, Android 18, and 16 became reluctant allies toward the Z-Fighters. That is, until Cell managed to absorb 18 as well. Boomstick: But after they rescued her from the clutches of Cell, and even managed to kill him, Android 18 rethought her life, by settling down, maybe have a kid, and..... ughhhh..... marry Krillin of all people. Wiz: I guess she has a soft spot of short people.... maybe? Boomstick: And this is coming from the same Android who assisted her brother into killing Krillin in the alternate future. Wiz: True! But she wasn't the one you killed Krillin. It was technically her brother. Boomstick: But again--''' Wiz: Listen Boomstick, we still have a Death Battle cover. We can argue about Android 18's logic of marrying Krillin later. '''Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: Anyway, like we said in a previous Death Battle, being an Android, 18 possesses virtually the same abilities that all Androids possess. Boomstick: And really, every other DBZ character. She possesses Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and endurance. She can also fly at super speeds, and generate Ki Blasts. Wiz: No! N-NO! Android 18, technically can't generate ki blasts. Because she's part machine, 18 can only generate standard energy blasts. And much like the other androids, 18 can't just charge up her energy manually. Instead, her energy charges automatically, until it reaches a certain point. And when it does reach that point, 18 then can charge up her energy manually. Boomstick: And speaking of Energy Blast, 18 has a few of abilities at her disposal. She can shoot a standard beam from her finger, generate a Flash Beam, and even fire missiles from her back. Wiz: And much like every other Android, 18 can even absorb an opponent's ki, provided if she makes physical contact with her opponent. Not to mention she also has a bomb implanted in her person. Boomstick: Which she can activate by squeezing her breast! Wiz: Right..... And thanks to her time while she was married to Krillin, 18 even managed learned how to perform the Destructo-Disc, as well as two other variations. Boomstick: Well, I guess there's one good thing about her marrying cueball here. Android 18 is among one of the more powerful non-Saiyan members of the Z-Fighters. In the original timeline, 18 was able to kill off multiple members of the Z-Fighters.... with some help from her brother. This includes Piccolo, Tien, Yajirobe, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu. Wiz: And in the alternate timeline, while she didn't kill as many people during her time, she was able to break Vegeta's arm after toying with him-- Boomstick: Which I should add he was in his Super Saiyan Form! Plus, she was able to aid Goku while he was fighting he twin brother's super counterpart... uhhh.... Super 17.... Wiz: That being said thought, while Dr. Gero claims that the Androids have an unlimited amount of energy stored in them, Android 18 has been found in several situations where that statement is utter bullshit. She's lost to several more powerful foes. Such as Cell while he was in his Semi-Perfect form, a gelatinous blob that's suppose to be a clone of Broly, and was knocked out by Beerus by elbowing her in the back. Boomstick: She also has a soft-spot toward money. Hell, she's willing to lose a fight so long as she gets paid afterward. But if the deal goes down south, or if someone makes an excuse as to why they can't pay her, she'll make sure that you'll pay..... the hard way. Wiz: Plus, there is the fact that 18 is more or less a tag team combatant. In fact there are quite a handful of moves and abilities that she can't use without the assistences of her brother. Not to mention, it's also stated that 17 is actually stronger than her. Which doesn't make sense seeing how both 17 and 18 have quote, unquote; "Unlimited Power." Oh, and you know about that bomb that I mentioned before? Boomstick: Let me guess; she no longer has the bomb inside her, right? Wiz: That's correct. Thanks to Krillin, making a wish with the Dragon Balls, Android 18, along with the other Androids, no longer carry the Self-Destruct Devices. Boomstick: (sigh) God damn it! Well despite the fact that 18's Unlimited power makes no sense, as well as questionable, and no longer containing the booby bomb, you can believe that Android 18 is one lady you don't want to mess with..... like my ex-wife only much, much hotter. Vegeta: I'm not so amusing now, am I?" Random truck driver: Hey, I'm not kidding! Scram you freaks! Android 18: Let's see what you can do. Tier Harribel Boomstick: Another day doing Death Battle, and another battle with an Espada. And this time it's the only female member. Wiz: Well, technically there was at least two other members of the Espada that were female. But one lost her rank because she was reverted into a child. And she was the former 3rd Espada. And there was another one lost her rank as an Espada because the other members were simply stronger than her. But with that said, the Espada we're actually referring to is the new queen of the Hueco Mundo, and former 3rd Espada; Tier Harribel. Boomstick: But before she became the ruler of Hueco Mundo, and before being one of Aizen's Espada, she was once an Arrancar with a shark-like appearance. Wiz: And during her time wandering the deserts of Hueco Mundo, she eventually came across three other Arrancars. And after rescuing them, since apparently female arrancars are more susceptible of getting axed off, the three dedicated their lives to being loyal servants toward Tier. Boomstick: And during their time together, the four were demanded to join the God-King of Hueco Mundo's army, only to reject his offer. And after getting overpowered by a hammerhead Arrancar, who wanted revenge for both scarring his face, and rejecting the God-King's demand, Tier and her lady friends were rescued by Sōsuke Aizen. And after being rescued, Tier was offered to join Aizen's group and one of his Arrancar. With that, Tier accepted, and joined as a member his army. Wiz: And it didn't take too long before Tier gained her current body, her companion gained their new bodies, and Tier eventually becoming the 3rd ranked Espada. Boomstick: Man! She must be powerful in order to become the 3rd Ranked member. Wiz: She is. Since Tier was the 3rd ranked Espada, it only makes sense that her Spiritual Pressure in through the roof. With her spiritual pressure, she can perform various abilities that every other Arrancar can perform. She possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, and can fly. And she can push her super speed even further by teleporting thanks to her Sonído ability. And much like every other Arrancar, Tier is a skilled swordsmen... or in this case, as skilled swordswoman. Wiz: And with her sword, Tier can perform several techniques. She can fire a powerful Cero from her very blade. But unlike the others, Tier can deliver a powerful wide arc cero by swinging her sword. Boomstick: She can also deliver version of her cero known as an Ola Azul. By charging her sword with enough Reiryoku within the hollow portion of the blade, Tier can launches it toward her opponent. Wiz: But why is it call "Ola Azul" anyway? Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: Ola Azul is apparently Spanish for "Blue Wave," but if you notice, the energy wave she's firing is clearly yellow. If anything, that attack should be called "Onda Amarilla" if anything. Hell, the Japanese name also loosely translates as "Blue Wave Gun", so it makes even less sense. Boomstick: Wiz, you really shouldn't question the name of the attack, especially if it looks AWESOME!!! Wiz: I know. But it still doesn't make sense. With that said however, Tier can also achieve an alternate form, or rather a released form much like every other Arrancar. Boomstick: By yelling out her release command; "Destroy Tiburón," Tier is enveloped in a heart-shaped surge of water, in which it turns into a cocoon. And when she cuts herself out of her cocoon, Tier's released form is revealed..... in which she's half-naked! No, seriously! Tier Harribel strips down most of her clothing, wearing mostly a bra, and the most exposing mini-skirt you'll ever see. Wiz: But while she make lack proper attire, Tier more than makes up for power, and new abilities at her disposal. Much like every other Arrancars, when Tier is in her release form, she gains a massive power boost. Boomstick: She gets a massive increase on strength, speed and endurance. Plus, much like Aaron here, Tier also has the ability to create and manipulate water. But unlike Aaron where he acquire those abilities by inadvertently devouring a Soul Reaper, Tier can use those abilities naturally. Wiz: She can launch a rushing surge of water at her enemy, which is capable of covering several town blocks with ease. She's also capable of boiling any form of water which comes close, simply by pointing out her blade, and she can also fire a high-force slash from her sword in a series of three shots, by infusing her blade with Reiryoku. Which I should add is more than capable of cleaving someone in half. Boomstick: And then there's her ability to fire a consecrated amount of water around her that greatly resembles a shark tooth. Not only can she fire those at rapid speeds, but that are powerful enough to destroy houses with ease. Wiz: Tier is one of the most powerful members of the Espada. Not only was she able to hold her own against Tōshirō Hitsugaya, but she was also able to survive his Hyōten Hyakkasō ability. Boomstick: Not only that, but Tier was also able to hold her own against Tōshirō, as well as Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki, when they decided to assist the young captain. This goes to show you that she's capable of fighting a small group with relative ease. Plus there's the fact that Tier is the only Espada to survive after the Fake Karakura Town Incident. Wiz: Plus, it also goes to show that Tier is more tougher than on would think since she was backstabbed by Aizen. But after the battle had ended, and Tier's wounds were healed, as well as the fact that the 1st and 2nd Espada were dead, Tier decided to declare herself as the new ruler of Hueco Mundo, as well as promise to make amends of what transpired. Boomstick: Well, that is, until the Wandenreich showed up, 17 months later, and easily defeated her. Wiz: Yeah, you do have a valid point. And speaking of which, that does lead to some of her flaws. While she is a powerful Arrancar, she still nowhere near as powerful as the 1st and 2nd Espada. That, and she was easily outmatch by Aizen. Boomstick: She's also way too kind and compassionate toward her servants. Hell, when Tier thought they had perished during the Fake Karakura Town Incident, she actually stopped her fight with Tōshirō midway, to mourn their supposed deaths. But luckily for her, Tōshirō decided not to take that opportunity and strike her down. Wiz: But despite this, and the fact that she was easily defeated by the Wandenreich easily defeated her, Tier will fight on to prove that she's more than a female Arrancar. Tier grabs the zipper on her top and begins to unzip her top. Tōshirō looks with shock as he spots the number 3 on Tier's right breast. Tōshirō: You're this strong and you're still only number 3? Tier: I'm this strong? I don't believe I've shown you my full power yet. Tier fully unzips her top, revealing her mask fragment, and her Espada rank. Death Battle (The scene begins in West City. Android 18 is seen flying around. All of a sudden a woman appeared in front of 18, halting her flight pattern.) Android 18: You have a problem? The camera moves upward the woman, revealing to be Tier Harribel. Tier: I seek someone strong. Tier pulls out her Zanpakutō. Tier: Perhaps you can be my opponent.... Android 18 looks at Tier for a bit. Android 18: Well.... you're no Saiyan.... But I think you could be a fun. Tier: I won't go easy on you. Android 18: Neither will I... Fight Tier starts by charging toward 18. She attempts to deliver several swings at the Android. Android 18 effortlessly dodged all of her attacks. At one point, she even managed to grab Tier's sword. Tier witnessed 18 grab her blade in shock. 18 then proceeded to let go of Tier's blade, and deliver a powerful kick at her stomach. Tier then disappeared. Android 18: Huh? Tier then appeared behind 18, and delivered a powerful strike with her sword. 18 received the hit and was sent flying down. Before she could hit the floor however, Tier appeared again, and delivered a powerful kick at 18, sending her flying into one of the building. Tier floats near the damaged building. Tier: (Sigh...) Tier's blade begins to glow a yellow energy. Tier: Such a disappointment. Ola Azul! Tier fires a yellow energy blade projectile out of her blade. The energy blast hits the building, destroying it, and causing massive rubble to topple down on 18, as well as, most likely, killing those inside said building. Tier looks at the destroyed building to see if Android 18 had survived. With no signs of life, Tier looked away, and proceeded to float away. Just as she's about to teleport away, an explosion could be heard behind Tier. She looks behind her, and sees Android 18 alive, with tattered clothes, and flying upward. Tier proceeds to give chase. Eventually, the two made their way to the sky, as the two stare at each other. Tier: I'll admit.... I am a bit impressed. A human surviving a falling building without any injuries... Android 18 smirks at Tier. Android 18: Who said I was human? Tier: What? Android 18: This may comes as to a bit of a shock, but I'm actually an android. Android 18 to be precise. Tier: An Android? Android 18: That's right. And I hate to break it to you... I've been holding back. I'm actually I lot more powerful that you think. Tier looks with shock. Android 18: Observe.... 18 disappears and then reappears behind Tier. She then delivers a powerful elbow at Tier's back. 18 continues digging her elbow into Tier's back. Android 18: And now, I'm gonna kill you after this is over. Tier: I'd... understand you'd be angry for... dropping a building on top of you. Android 18 looks at Tier with annoyance. She then delivers another elbow to Tier's back, but this time pushing her forward. Tier was push back and turns toward 18. Android 18: That's not the reason why... Tier: What? Android 18: I'm gonna kill you,... because you ruined my favorite outfit! Android 18 disappears again, and attempts to punch Tier in the face. Tier managed to block her attack with her sword. The two stare at each other with serious looks. Tier managed to push 18 back, and deliver a sword swipe. The sword swipe hit 18, but only cuts her shirt. Android 18: Seriously!? Tier then disappeared, and reappeared behind 18, attempting to strike her from behind. Android 18 however, anticipated this and managed to block her attack. 18 then proceeded to deliver a combinations of punches and kicks at Tier. She then grabs Tier by the leg, and tossed swung her around several times. After which, 18 tossed Tier downward, sending her falling rapidly to the ground. As Tier was falling, 18 gave chase. Tier hits the ground while simultaneously, Android 18, violently stomps on Tier, creating both a shockwave, and a massive crater on the street. Android 18 walks out of the crater. As she reaches the top of the crater, see temporarily looks at the crater, to see an unconscious Tier. As she's walking away however, 18 places her arm underneath her arm, and fire an energy beam from her finger at the crater. A massive explosion erupts from the crater. Android 18: Looks like she paid in full with her life. Sad thing is that I never got her name. Just then Tier appeared, alive, and with tattered clothes in from of 18. Android 18 looks with shock. Tier: It's Tier Harribel.... Tier strikes at Android 18 with her sword. 18 managed to block it, only to have one of her sleeve shirts cut opened. Tier:.... the 3rd Ranked Espada. Android 18: An "Espada"? What an Espada? Tier grabbed the zipper on her top and begins to unzip her top. Tier: An Espada is a high ranked member of Lord Aizen's Arrancar Army.... As she's unzipping her top, 18 spots the tattoo of the number 3 on the left side of Tier's right breast. Tier: We Espada have the highest amount of Spiritual Pressure than any other Arrancar. Eventually, Tier unzipped her top completely. Android 18 looks with shock, as she sees her hollow mask. Just then, Tier showed her Spiritual Pressure, as a large pillar of yellow energy both engulfs her, and elevates to the sky. Tier: Ola Azul! Tier fires another yellow energy blade projectile out of her blade at 18. Android 18 dodged Tier's attack, but before she could retaliate, Tier ambushed her and delivered a series of sword slash. The sword slash barely even cut 18, but furthers ruins 18's clothes... making her more and more annoyed, irritated, and angry. Eventually 18 managed to grab Tier's sword, and delivered a powerful punch to Tier's face, sending her flying back. Android 18 gives chases. At the same time, 18 fires energy blasts at Tier. Tier managed to block 18's energy blasts by slashing at them with her sword. Despite this, 18 managed to reach Tier and delivered a series of punches and kicks at Tier. While Tier did managed to block a good portion of 18's attacks, 18 was able to overpower Tier, and inflict battle damage at the 3rd ranked Espada. Eventually, 18 attempted to deliver a powerful Double axe handle at Tier. However, Tier managed to teleport away from 18's attack. She then reappears several yards behind 18. Android 18 looks behind her, and sees Tier. Android 18: Hmm... What's the matter? I thought you said that "Espada have the highest amount of Spiritual Pressure than any other Arrancar." Tier: I know what I said... Android 18: Well if that's the case, I'm highly disappointed. If that's the best you can do, I highly recommend you fight someone more suitable..... Maybe Yamcha perhaps? Tier looks at 18 with some annoyance. Tier: Who ever said that I was at my peak? Android 18: Huh? Tier: Much like you, I've been holding back. And much like you, I've yet fully tapped into my full strength. In fact, what you see, is just a portion of my true strength. Android 18: Really? Well, I like to see your "True strength." Tier: Very well. Tier flips her sword, pointing the blade downward. Tier: It's your funeral.... Android 18 watches Tier about to enter her "True strength." Tier: Destroy, Tiburón! Just then, a large veil of water appears and engulfs Tier Harribel. Android 18 witnesses in shock to see the water appear all of a sudden. Just then, a large blade emerges from the water. The blade cuts the water, revealing Tier in her Resurrección form. The two stare at each other. Android 18: Heh! And I thought your first outfit looks tacky. Now, you're barely wearing anything. Tier looks at 18 with annoyance, and proceeds to raise her sword. Android 18 gets in a defensive stance. Tier then proceeds to swing her blade down, attempting to deliver a fatal blow. However, before her attack could hit, Android 18 disappears. Tier: What? Just then 18 appears behind Tier, and managed to grab her by the neck. Android 18: Got Ya! Tier struggles to break free of 18's grip... Tier: Get off... me.... Tier (Thinking): What's happening? Why do I suddenly feel weaker? Android 18: I'm betting you're thinking why you're feeling weaker. It's simple.... I'm draining the energy from your body. All I need to do is grab you, and your energy is mine. Desperate to break free of 18's grasp, Tier pointed her blade at 18, and proceeded to fire a la Gota. A blast of water emerges from Tier's blade, both hitting 18 in the face, and causing her to let go of Tier, and to be pushed back a bit. Weakened, but still going strong, Tier proceeded to fire a Cero. Her blade begins to glow yellow. Tier: Cero! She swipes her blade, creating a very wide arc version of a Cero. Android 18 sees the Cero heading toward her, and managed to block it. Before 18 could retaliate however, Tier appeared behind her, and proceeded to fire more la Gota. The la Gotas managed to hit 18, causing her to crash onto the streets. Tier keeps on firing more and more at 18. Eventually, Tier ceased firing... only to use another one of her techniques; Cascada. Tier: Cascada! She fired a large surge of water at 18, resulting in West City getting flooded. Eventually, Tier ceased fire, believing that 18 had perished. Tier: May you stay dead... Just then a large splash sound can be heard behind Tier, revealing to be 18, still alive. Tier sees 18 still alive, and is utterly shocked. Tier: What!? Before she could respond however, 18 rushed in and delivered a powerful kick at Tier's right arm, breaking it. Tier screams in pain. Android 18: Now that that's be taken care of.... 18 then proceeded to deliver a powerful punch onto Tier's face, sending her flying. She then disappeared, and reappeared near a flying Tier. She then proceed to deliver a powerful Double axe handle at her, sending her plummeting down into one of the buildings. Tier crashes in the building, causing some serious structural damage, and the building crumbling down onto Tier. Android 18 is seen floating above the collapsed building. Android 18: Now that's what I call payback, bitch! She then proceeds to point her finger toward Tier, who was buried underneath the damaged building and..... Android 18: And this is for my clothes.... ... fire an energy beam at Tier. A massive explosion is seen, engulfing Tier, and the building.... disintegrating the building and eventually Tier. Before her body was completely destroyed, Tier began thinking about her Fracción. Tier (Thinking): Apacci.... A scene of Emilou Apacci can be seen. Tier (Thinking): Mila Rose.... A scene of Franceska Mila Rose can be seen. Tier (Thinking): Sung-Sun.... A scene of Cyan Sung-Sun can be seen. Tier (Thinking): Forgive me.... Tier's entire body was, eventually completely disintegrated, killing her. Eventually, the explosion ceased, and the everything had calmed down. Android 18: Like I said before.... 18 turns 180, and then looks back where Tier had perished. Android 18:.... You're no Saiyan. KO * Android 18 reunites with Krillin and Marron. * Tier's Fracción mourn Tier's Death. Conclusion Boomstick: That... was... ONE OF THE BEST CAT FIGHTS I'VE EVER SEEN! Wiz: Tier may've been one of the strongest Arrancars in history, but sadly virtually everything Tier could do, Android 18 could easily surpassed. Boomstick: With the exception of having an alternate form, and being a skilled waterbender, which 18 can't do, 18 was generally faster, stronger, and far more durable than Tier could ever hope to be. The best example to prove this is with 18's first fight. And by that, I mean her fight with Vegeta. Wiz: As we've stated before in a previous Death Battle, Vegeta has more than enough power to destroy an entire planet if given the chance. And keep in mind, this was BEFORE he acquired several power boosts, and achieved the ranks of becoming a Super Saiyan. And even after Vegeta acquired that power boost and became a Super Saiyan, Android 18 was able to overpowered the Saiyan Prince with relative ease. Boomstick: In which she was both holding back, and toying with him in the same fight! And speaking of which when it comes to power levels, Tier was far outclassed, since she's, at best, a city buster. If 18 is able to not only hold back her own power against someone like Vegeta, toy with him, and even break his arm, Tier Harribel stood no chance against this beautiful and dangerous blonde. You could say that Android 18 was top Tier compared to Tier. Wiz: The Winner is Android 18. Happy Halloween Everyone. Next Time A two-on-two battle between the sun and the moon vs. the sun and the moon. Who will be rooting for? Android 18 Tier Harribel Who do you want to win? Android 18 Tier Harribel Who's your favorite Blonde Anime Character? Android 18 Tier Harribel Did you agree with the outcome of Android 18 vs. Tier Harribel? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DBZ vs Bleach themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies